


The One With the Roller Coaster

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "stiles. derek. TRAPPED AT THE TOP OF A ROLLERCOASTER!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125566898295/stiles-derek-trapped-at-the-top-of-a).

“Oh my God,” Stiles says.  


Derek keeps his eyes squeezed shut and his hands wrapped around the safety bars. “Shut up.” 

“Oh my _God_.”  


Stiles sounds _gleeful_. Derek opens his eyes a fraction of an inch to glare. “As soon as we’re back on the ground, I’m going to kill you.”  


“Are you scared of roller coasters?”  


Yup, that’s definitely glee in Stiles’s voice, and Derek’s definitely going to kill him.  


The carts jerk six inches closer to the top of the hill before they screech to a halt again. Derek’s stomach swoops worryingly. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”  


“I can’t believe the Big Bad Wolf _hates roller coasters_ ,” Stiles says. “This is going on Twitter, just so you know.”  


Derek growls. “If I puke, I’m aiming at you.” 


End file.
